


This December, I'll Remember

by rainydroplets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydroplets/pseuds/rainydroplets
Summary: Levi hates Christmas. He hates everything that comes along with it; the cold weather, the angry shoppers, the stupid city lights. He hates people skating on the rink. He hates the Christmas Carols, he hates the false excitement. It's his least favourite time of the year.Erwin loves Christmas. The magic of it all; the wintery evenings, the hot chocolates when shopping, the bright and colourful lights of the city. He loves the fun traditions - singing carols, ice skating, eating chocolate for advent. It's his favourite time of the year.When Erwin inevitably crashed into Levi on an ice skating rink, who knows that kind of December it'll lead to?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	This December, I'll Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just thought I would write something a little wholesome and fluffy for Christmas. It's likely to be a few chapters, and I'll try get more added before Christmas! Just thought it would be a bit of fun. :)

There was something chilling about how people rejoiced at the temperamental weather, the freezing mornings, the darkened evenings. The towns were full of people rushing around, spending money they didn’t need to spend, walking into you, barely aware that anyone exists other than them. There was that false sense of excitement; adults pretending to love the holiday spirit, even though they knew Santa wasn’t real when they heard mum and dad dropping gifts from the loft; shattering their dreams, alongside the gifts that wouldn't work when they were opened.

And on top of that were them awful, cheap, tacky Christmas jumpers. They were itchy, stupid, and always looked dumb. The unnecessary city lights with stupid images of Santa or Reindeers. Annoying, weird adults dressed up as Santa and elves pretending that kids were really going to get that brand-new PlayStation for Christmas; forcing parents to fork out money they didn’t have. Christmas brought out the worst in everyone; it was just so fake.

And why did those ancient, repetitive Christmas songs get constantly played in every shop you went into? _Hearing Do They Know Its Christmas Time?_ was partially okay at the start of December. But when it got to the second day, and it had been played in every single shop – including supermarkets – it was growing unbearable. And he’s certain that nearly every single person must feel the same way; there’s no way people _actually_ like this crap. Yet there they all go, day-drinking in pubs and bars with stupid hats on, singing along like it was the greatest hit in the world.

Yet, everyone still likes to pretend it’s all amazing, exciting. Like this whole scenario isn’t replayed every single year. It’s December, and it’s Christmas, so it’s obviously all so magical! But it’s **not**. It’s dark. It’s cold. It’s busy. And it’s depressing. And just to make matters worse, Levi’s birthday falls right on that damned day. Maybe that’s another reason he hated it – the awkward fuss people he knew would try to give him, feeling bad for him that his birthday was on Christmas Day. Not that it really affected him; he just refused any form of celebration. Made easy by his mother needing to work most years on the hospital ward, though sometimes he practically forced her to work, not wanting to leave her son alone.

And the worst part of all was the decorating and the gift giving. A tree would either be killed to look good in a house for twelve days, or there would be those hideous, plastic trees from cheap shops that were decorated with tacky tinsel, family baubles that looked like shit, and stupid twinkling fairy lights that inevitably reflected in the television screen, so you couldn't actually see what you were watching. The forced words of thanks for yet another pair of socks you didn't need. The huge cleaning up that had to take place after Christmas Day, when every pot in the house was used. It was all so pointless.

Despite his hatred of Christmas, Levi didn’t actually hate everything about December or Winter. He was very fond of a hot chocolate with a shot of amaretto, and he definitely liked gingerbread when it was freshly baked from the German Market. And he, of course, loved figure skating. Though this was a whole-year-round thing for him. However, he did feel harshly reminded at this time of year about what he lost when he had his injury. Even more so when he sat in his work office, tinsel wrapped around everyone’s computer screens, much to his reluctance.

Sighing loudly, he glared at the computer screen before him in his shitty office job. The blank document stared back at him, the insensitive cursor flicking to try and get his attention. But nothing was willing him to write up this damned email he had been trying to type all day. Levi had never wanted to work in an office; never mind this particular shitty office job. But then again, did anyone really want to work in an office?

Despite that, he did well at struggling through the interview. He could bullshit when he needed, and the interviewer admired his firm and no-messing-around attitude that he apparently had. He didn’t have the heart to tell her it’s because he didn’t want the job really, and it was simply there to pay his rent in this stupidly expensive city. A city he could move out of if he wanted, but his only friends lived here, and he didn’t want to move away from that. Not when he’d been their friends his entire life.

That was the one thing willing him through this last half hour of his shift – he was meeting up with Farlan after. His old rink partner; they were going to the Championships together, or so they promised when they started skating as kids. But when Levi had his injury at sixteen, that promise was scraped away from him. And, out of guilt, Farlan ended up quitting too. The both of them now miserable in jobs they never wanted.

But three days a week they met up and trained together – sometimes Levi would be the coach on the side-lines, and other times it would be Farlan. It was that little escapism they both needed, still training hard just without the added pressure of performing. However, as much as Levi was looking forward to meeting up at the rink, this was by far the worst time of year to practice. The rinks were too busy at Christmas; everyone deciding that they just _had to_ skate because it’s a winter sport. It wasn’t a winter sport to him. But no one cared about that. They just had to take their social media photos standing on the ice, inevitably falling over and dangerously spilling their blasted mulled wine where he was practicing.

He pressed backspace for the fifth time since starting this stupid email. The office was only going to be open for three more days before the holiday break, and he knew he had a pile of work to get through. But something was nagging at him – he just couldn’t be bothered to do it. He wanted to be sat in his flat, watching shitty television shows, with Farlan and Isabel round for their annual Christmas celebration together. But Isabel, in her true loving-Christmas spirit, had volunteered at the mall as an elf this year. So he doubted he’d see her for a while.

Levi ran a hand against his forehead, frowning deeply at the screen. The time indicated he now only had 27 minutes until the end of his shift, and he really needed to get this sent off or his boss would definitely kill him. And he couldn’t lose his job so close to new year; that would be far too stressful. And his mum would kill him, if she found out. An angry Kuchel was not something Levi was willing to deal with.

“Hey, Ackerman.” A voice called across the office. A voice that literally made Levi groan out, really not wanting to her him right now. It was late; Levi had assumed he was the only person left in the office. Everyone else opted to start early and finish early at this time of year.

“What?” Levi snapped in response, not bothering to look up from his screen, pretending to be engrossed in whatever it was he was doing. Anything to not talk to Oluo; the man who was so desperate to be better than him for no apparent reason.

“You staying late tonight? You look a bit fed up.”

He removed his hand from his forehead, “I’m not fed up. I just need to finish this shitty email and I can go home.”

“Cool.” Oluo responded, weirdly enthusiastically, though that wasn’t uncharacteristic of him. “You going to do anything Christmassy after work? I think I’m off to pick up the rest of my gifts for my family. And I need to get something for Petra, too. We’re heading out for a drink together tomorrow night, so I do need to bring something Christmassy for her too, right? I mean I think it’s a good idea.”

“Sure,” Levi sighed, “Do whatever you want.” He paused, rewriting the opening to the email he really needed to compose. “And no, I’m not doing anything Christmassy after work.”

“Oh,” Oluo stood from his desk, grabbing his bag from the floor and loudly beginning to pack everything away. Levi couldn’t lie that he felt a small sigh of relief seep throughout his body; he really needed to finish, and he could only do that in complete silence. “Well,” Oluo said, swinging his bag onto his shoulder, “See you bright and early tomorrow, Levi. Don’t stay too late.”

“Thanks.” Levi mumbled, not lifting his eyes from the screen as Oluo slammed the door behind him, leaving Levi in utter silence. It was a pleasant time to work; the hustle and bustle gone, just the noise of the end-of-day cleaners in the corridors. And when Levi focussed back on the screen, the email almost began to compose itself.

Only 21 minutes, and he’d be able to put those skates on and do something he actually loved to do.

* * *

There was just something so wholesome and magical about December. That crisp cold morning, decorated with glistening frost. The city lights sparkling against the dark nights; colourful Christmas shapes shining against the early-evening sky. The excited bustle of people shopping around the city, laughing, struggling to carry shopping bags between their ladened arms. The scent of mulled wine and hot chocolate in the air. It was truly magical.

Those cosy, ski-like jumpers that would adorn most people, either with the fair aisle pattern, or something cartoon-like and utterly cheesy. In the air would be the soft scent of soothing mulled wine, decorated with gingery spices, and notes of hot chocolate. Noises polluting in the city would echo that of traditional Christmas carols, or songs from decades that were nostalgic – it was almost impossible for those songs to grow tiresome and old; _especially Do They Know It’s Christmas Time?_ Ah, what a true classic.

Oh, and the feast. The meal on Christmas Day was something that Erwin looked forward to all year. Yorkshire puddings, fresh vegetables, delicious gravy. It made his mouth water thinking about it, sitting around the dining table with the beautiful tree in the corner. And how could he forget how much he loved to decorate? Pudding baubles on the tree he made as a child that became tradition, and those elegant fair lights draped around the pine-scented tree, of which the Smith family would chop down together each year, putting it proudly in the living room.

Erwin loved the gift-giving too. He didn't care about receiving anything back; he just loved shopping for the main presents, alongside the fun novelties he'd gift each year. And, of course, that would include a fun pair of Christmas socks. What was December 25th without new socks and toiletries? Not a traditional Smith Christmas, that was for sure.

No matter what anyone said, Christmas was for all ages, not just children. Who cared if there wasn’t that fantastical Father Christmas to believe in anymore? That buzz of pure excitement would still pass around the children in schools, who were always eagerly reading out their wish lists at this time of year. Then came the visits to Santa, the school productions, the gift giving. It truly was the most beautiful time of the year, and Erwin revelled in it. This was what he looked forward to all year.

And when school would break up, that meant that his favourite week of the year would come. The shopping trips with Mike, the meals out with Hange, the gift giving sessions with the entire friendship group. The visits home to his mother and father, where his sister would be present, and they’d all make family mince pies together and play board games late into the evening. And even though this year would be different; Erwin opting to stay in the city with Mike and Nanaba since Mike had a really difficult year, he was still thoroughly looking forward to it. In fact, he had even lined up his Christmas-ties for work, and his jumpers were organised for each day he was going to wear them.

Erwin had always used his birthday as a short countdown to his favourite time of the year, when he could do his favourite things. Autumn did have his own special elements to it, of course, but Christmas and Winter were a whole different level. Perhaps that love had developed more so from working with children for years, but Erwin didn’t really care. He was proud and happy to love December as much as he did.

And today was yet another day he was going to do one of his favourite Winter pastimes: ice-skating. Mike, who also worked as a teacher in the same school as Erwin, was meeting him straight after form at the end of the day, and they were heading straight to the city. Nanaba was meeting them there, and the three of them were going to fail on the ice together. They would all fall, every year, but that just made the whole thing that bit more enjoyable. Just the laughing and the memories that come along with it.

“Right, class.” Erwin said, once he looked up from the computer as pupils took their seats, their little excited faces grinning back at their favourite teacher. “Only three more days of term left, and then Christmas! Who’s excited now? I know I am.”

The class erupted in a round of cheers and beaming grins, which Erwin was sure to meet every single one. “This is what I like to hear. And now, what are we all doing this Christmas? Is anyone hoping for any special gifts from Santa?”

“Me, sir!” One of the kids at the back of the classroom raised his hand in the air, wafting his fingers slightly in an attempt to get Erwin’s attention. “Lovely, go on then.”

“My mummy said I am definitely on the good list this year. I am getting my first console and lots of games! I’m so excited. Well, that’s what I am hoping Santa is bringing me anyway.” The child proudly smiled as the kids around him erupted in conversation, stating they had asked for similar things.

“This is all very exciting.” Erwin commented, kindly. “But now it is the end of our day; tomorrow in morning form, I’ll be sure to bring our advent calendars. And don’t forget to be good this evening too! Santa is always watching.”

The classroom exploded in noises of chairs being scraped and children’s chatter as they left the classroom, thanking Mr. Smith as they went. When the door closed behind the last pupil, Erwin let a contented sigh escape from his chest, before taking a seat once again and slowly packing up his bag. Whilst he did want to be a specialist in his University topic, there was just something so much nicer about teaching Primary School pupils instead. Most likely the magic that came along with it. That kind of died when they got to Secondary and became teens.

Just as Erwin had packed his lunchbox away, taking a stand behind his desk, there was a small knock at the door. He glanced over, noting Mike standing tall, wrapped up in a woolly coat and scarf. He was clearly prepared for a cold evening ice-skating.

“Hurry up, Erwin. We need to get there before it gets busy!” Mike commented, unusually excitable.

"Coming." Erwin grinned back at his friend, looking over his classroom one more time, before walking towards his friend and switching the light off. He couldn't remove the smile on his face; constantly happy at this time of year. And as the two walked together to go and meet Nanaba, Erwin's mind was filled with images of the three skating together on the ice, laughing along, drinking hot chocolates after. It truly was a magical time of year.

* * *

Farlan met Levi at the exact time he said he would; wrapped up warm in an extremely padded winter coat, a bobble hat, and a woolly scarf. He had the right idea; standing at the side of the rink did get cold at this time of year – especially when the rink was outside temporarily. His gloves were even so thick that he could barely move his fingers, but this wasn’t surprising to Levi. Farlan had been dressing like this in winter for as long as they’d known each other.

“Levi,” Farlan smiled, standing up from his leaning position against the wall. Levi came through the automatic doors in tracksuit bottoms and a thick hoodie; the outfit he would always skate in. His black boots were packed tightly in his backpack, ready to change into when he was there. “Good day?”

“Is work ever good?” Levi responded, fed up. Farlan could tell it wasn’t something they were going to chat about, and simply smiled it off.

“It’ll be good, blowing those cobwebs off today. Town didn’t seem too manic, so with any luck, the rink won’t be either.” The two began to walk down the street, avoiding people when they were too busy looking at their phones, flustered with their shopping bags. “Isa said she might be able to join us later, if Santa gets her off shift early.”

Levi snorted, “Doubt that old fucker will let her finish early. Christmas is in a week, the elves will be exceptionally busy, I assume.”

“Very true. Elf-ceptionally busy, some might say.”

“Jesus, Farlan.” Levi rolled his eyes, though there was definitely a smile beneath the false annoyance. The two had been like this since they first met on the ice all those years ago; only Farlan knew how to crack Levi, to uncover that humour that did lay beneath. It just took a while to warm Levi up, but it never bothered Farlan. He found him a challenge in an endearing way – and after all these years, he’d definitely come to see Levi’s soft side.

The soft side that was very hard for Levi to hide sometimes. Like when he’d see a little Pomeranian puppy in a dog jumper, or when his tea was brewed just right. When he definitely fancied the cashier in the shop they were shopping in – his little cheeks blossoming pink, contrary to his very stern disposition. And that laughter that Farlan and Isabel could force out. They hadn’t seen Levi howl with laughter too many times throughout his life, but when something tickled him, he would laugh for hours. Those little giggles barely dissipating, even hours after the joke.

The three were close friends; they truly loved one another. Farlan blended into Levi’s family so easily. Kuchel absolutely loved him, and honestly, was just grateful that her beloved son finally had a friend to see outside of skating, and then to support him after the accident. And Isabel was the same – adopted instantly. As they grew up together, they simply got closer. It was a wholesome friendship that could never be broken, that’s for sure.

The rink wasn’t too far from Levi’s office, simply a short twenty-minute walk. Though that could definitely be increased if the city was busy, if the traffic was bad, and if people were slow walkers. And all three of these happened as they got closer to the Christmas market where it was located, indicating how busy it was going to be.

And as predicted, the rink was exceptionally busy. But the indoor rink closed at this time of year to support the outdoor ice, so Levi and Farlan didn’t have a choice but to practice here. It was something they had grown to get used to over the years, though it didn’t get any easier. The risk of someone crashing into you mid-jump, or your blades of the boots accidentally catching foolish skaters as they definitely crept too close. It was stressful, but the joy of feeling the ice under foot was worth all that.

Walking to the nearest bench, the two men took a seat and Levi began to open his backpack, retrieving the skates. Farlan simply sat back and watched on at the crowds of people moving slowly across the frozen water; clinging onto one another, laughing, and falling over. He could barely remember a time he couldn’t just get on the ice and float away. It almost felt surreal to watch people struggle at something that came so naturally to him.

“You gonna get a drink?” Levi questioned, slipping his trainers into the backpack he brought. His skates were on his feet, the guards in his hand, passing them to Farlan. The latter took the plastic strips, smiling back at him.

“I will after a bit. I’ll come and watch you first, give you some pointers.” Farlan looked over at his friend then, "You going to try jumps again today? You did well last time."

Levi inhaled, "Think so. Might push for a Lutz. I just want to feel confident doing shit like that again, you know?"

"Amazing." Farlan grinned, "You can definitely do it. And just imagine how excited Isabel will be when she can see you jumping again? Though we better not tell Kuchel."

"Don't tell mum anything," Levi sighed, heavily. "You know she'll get the next train here and take my skates away from me, even though I am an adult."

Farlan laughed loudly; he knew Kuchel all too well. A truly lovely woman, she was extremely protective of Levi as he was her only son, and the only child in the Ackerman family. He was practically worshiped by the few relatives he had, and because of this, was raised in a strict household. Even more so after the injury, Kuchel not wanting to see her son in so much pain again. It did make sense, but like Levi said, he was an adult now. He could skate if he wanted.

"Go on then, get on the ice before it gets busy." Farlan instructed, trying to divert the conversation so they could actually get some practice in before the families got here a little later on. 

Levi nodded wordlessly, walking across the ground and to the entrance of the ice. He had to pause for a moment, waiting for slower guests to figure their way onto the ice, feet slipping and sliding along. He tried hard to contain a sigh, knowing he’d be doing what he loved within a moment. And that moment came quickly, putting his left foot on the ice as he began to glide around.

He could sense Farlan’s eyes eagerly watching over him; a feeling which Levi was definitely used to by this point. Farlan had promised both Levi’s old coach and his mother that he’d always look out for him on the ice now. His injury never truly healed, and so he had to be extremely careful during these practices. Breaking a brittle bone was not something anyone wanted for Levi, even more so himself. Limiting moves was irritating, even after all this time, but it meant he could practice one properly each time.

To get warmed up, Levi sped around the rink numerous times, flying past those who were hobbling along, struggling to keep up to him. Normally there’d be a few other skaters there who actually knew what they were doing, though today the rink seemed to attract those who wanted to have some fun. It was hard to not be irritated by that, but Levi let his eyes close, focussing on that feeling he loved so much.

* * *

A forty-minute walk and fifteen pounds out of pocket, Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba were finally able to make their way onto the ice. An event they longed to do all year to mark the start of Christmas. Though none of the group were particularly good at it, they thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of floating around the ice, laughing along together as they clung onto one another for dear life, hoping not to fall.

The boots they wore were the ones that cost five pounds to rent out; heavy, plastic boots that were designed to support the ankle of beginners. And this was definitely something Erwin was grateful for. As beautiful as professional skating boots looked, there would be nothing worse than breaking a bone on the ice, or stumbling over in those little black boots. Practically was sometimes the best bet.

As the group began to move around the solid ground together, Erwin found himself caught off guard, watching another man on the ice move around so softly, hands grasped tightly behind his back. He didn’t need anything to help balance; able to dance effortlessly, switching legs, moving backwards. He was petite, his black hair flowing in the breeze caused by the speed he moved. And Erwin found it hard to contain an exasperated “wow” leaving his mouth.

“Huh?” Nanaba questioned, before moving her own gaze towards where Erwin was looking. “Oh, wow.” She commented.

“Must be professional. Why else would you wear those kind of skates?” Mike suggested, encouraging his friends to keep moving around. “He looks very stern.”

"Maybe he’s just concentrating.” Erwin suggested, allowing his legs to keep moving him. Though as he moved, he was finding it hard to divert his eyes from the moving figure on the ice. Something about him was so enthralling. Perhaps it was the way the black hair moved, the arms danced, the legs floated along. Perhaps it was because he was petite, yet looked so strong despite the elegance he portrayed. Maybe it was because he was exactly Erwin's type; causing something fluttery to blossom in his stomach.

Something that Nanaba could definitely sense, judging by the small poke felt in Erwin's side. "I agree, Erwin." She commented with a smile. "He does look good, doesn't he?"

"Very." Erwin smiled, "Maybe I'll ask him for a drink if I can catch up to him. A little Christmas drink wouldn't hurt, right? He'll be able to drink if he's professional, surely."

"What's this?" Mike interrupted, clearly not listening to the conversation. "Who are you asking for a drink?"

Nanaba laughed loudly, "Professional. Erwin think he's charming. I definitely think go for it, Erwin. A Christmas miracle! This December needs to be made special anyway. I want something to remember after the year we've all had. Maybe a new addition at the table would be something fun, don't you think?"

Erwin smiled, "Definitely. I'll do it then. But I'm only going to do it if I don't fall over at all. If I fall, then my confidence will go, and he'll think I'm useless if he's a professional."

"Good luck with that, then." Mike laughed loudly. The others joined in; but Erwin was wishing himself luck. Something new and fun would definitely be appreciated this Christmas time. Especially when they look the way that professional skater looked. Erwin was utterly entranced by him, barely watching his footing on the ice as the figure began to dance across the ice, without a care in the world.

* * *

The rink stayed at a steady stream of people for quite a while; long enough that Levi was properly able to practice his moves, something that was very difficult to do at this time of year. And though the eyes he felt on him made him slightly uneasy, he still performed through, dancing across the ice, stealing parts of his old routines from years ago, imagining the music in his head. There was a group of three that were consistently watching him, making him grow slightly uncomfortable though. However, he pushed past that, focussing on his jumps, on his strength.

He'd managed to master the toe loops he'd once known so well, and he was able to perform most basic moves on the ice now. But he really wanted to improve his Lutz's and then Axel's. If he could do that again, Levi was sure he'd feel so much more confident in himself, so much more comfortable on the ice. And that's all he wanted. Though he was too old for a career in ice skating competitively, if he could strengthen enough to perform well again, he could coach. Give up his shitty day-job, do something he loved. That's all he truly wanted, after all.

“Good.” Farlan commented, as Levi landed his fourth triple Lutz strongly. They practiced jumps to help keep strength in Levi’s injured leg, though he couldn’t push that too much. However, today was seeming to be a particularly good day for him. “How about another one, before you just have a bit of a skate around and we can head off for dinner?”

“Sure.” Levi commented, slightly out of breath. Before he began to move around for speed once again, he let his body move towards the side of the rink, meeting Farlan. “Drink first?”

“Of course.” Farlan smiled, reaching down into his back and retrieving a bottle. Levi took his from the gloved hand, gulping water heavily. He always forgot how tiring it could be after a few days away – especially at this time of year, when it was cold, and he was tired. Plus, he had so much more to think about than just his leg; the people around him, the proximity of those people, the riskiness of kids messing around, falling into him.

When the bottle was emptied, Levi handed it back to Farlan. “My leg is feeling strong today. Normally wobbly on Lutz’s, so that’s good, I guess.”

“Yeah, you’re looking really good out there.” Farlan grinned, “But I would suggest making this the last one. It’s getting pretty busy, and I’m getting hungry. We don't want another injury, either. You know how clumsy some of these skaters are.”

Levi nodded in agreement, before pushing his body from the side and skating around the rink for a few laps before the jump. He was feeling confident today with himself, as though the accident never happened. He would’ve given anything to do this for a career, rather than knowing tomorrow he’ll be back in that shitty office, answering emails from people who thought they were important. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to think about it. He needed to just think about the future - the possibilities that could come if he continued to improve the way he was. Other people had managed before, so why couldn't he?

Scanning around, Levi secured a clear part of the ice to perform the jump near Farlan. Looking around the ice numerous times, he was certain that he'd be quick enough that no one would catch up to him in this secluded area - not with the way people were moving, clinging onto the side. The few more confident skaters had seemed to take the hint, opting to move away from him when Levi increased speed.

With one more look around, he flipped his body around, ready to take off backwards. He allowed his frame to skate backwards for a few strokes, before picking the toe of his boot into the ice, launching his frame into the air. As he shot up, he could hear his name being called in hysteria, assuming that it was just from the good off-set he had. And wow, at first it did feel amazing. He had got exceptional height, forcing himself into a tall jump, tucking his boots in as he did so. He hadn't started off this well in such a long time; the practice paying off.

But that was until he felt something hard. Something hard crashing into his side, knocking him mid-air after one and a half turns. It all happened so quickly that Levi barely had time to correct himself, his body crashing harshly onto the ice with a thick thud. He didn’t dare open his eyes, knowing how he landed. The pain that shot through him was excruciating, his hands immediately drawing to his leg, panic lacing his thoughts.

It hurt. Fuck. It hurt so, so bad. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to see what happened. It felt twisted. But when those shadows crept over him, he had no choice but to look at the crowds stopping in their tracks, watching on at the accident. 

* * *

Erwin gained confidence as he began to skate around the ice a little more, daring to even let go of Nan and Mike, who were happily skating holding one another. You’d have thought, that after all these years, he would be a stronger skater by now. But his coordination definitely wasn’t one of Erwin’s good traits. He was tall and broad, not able to move delicately enough to move gracefully on ice. He had the moves of a rugby player; not a ballerina.

However, he could skate with speed, that was for sure. He was able to move his legs quickly, guiding his feet around the ice, skating quickly past people as he grew in confidence, those initial nerves melting away. And yeah, he did stumble a few times, but he was yet to fall. And that was a feat all on its own. Something he definitely was celebrating secretly in his head.

And it would definitely be a lie if he didn't admit he'd let himself release his friends in an attempt to impress that professional skater. He'd watched him for the last minute or so, performing something that looked like a very impressive jump. He was so beautiful - the way he landed so delicately on the ice, his leg extended in a perfectly straight line at such height. Erwin kept finding his gaze floating around in search of him, hoping that just looking in that direction a few more times would increase his confidence, so he could approach him about a drink.

As he noticed the skater move off to the side to get a drink, Erwin let himself wander in his own mind, focussing on what he was thinking, slowly losing the grasp of those people surrounding him as he moved around. He barely acknowledged Nanaba and Mike as he skated past them quickly, didn’t notice the kids using those guiders, or the other individuals who were progressing. His mind was focussing on things he loved; the thought of asking this man for a drink, the conversations he'd had at work, the celebrations coming up. 

However, he was aware that the rink was getting busier, meaning that they would soon escape the ice in order to get some food. They had booked a reservation at a local pub. A hearty Sunday-roast style meal was just what they all wanted after an evening on the ice. Something warm, served with a few beers. What could be better?

Erwin found himself lost in that thought as he moved around, letting his own thoughts distract him from the exact thing he needed to be focussing on. The ice. The people. The crowds. He wasn’t an expert; he couldn’t judge those kinds of things well. And he knew that, but he found himself having so much fun, and felt so distracted by the magic of it all, that he didn’t even hear his name being called by his friends. He didn’t hear the panicked yell of someone at the side of the rink.

It was all so sudden.

Those ice skate blades crashing against his thighs, the thick body crashing straight into him, the loss of his footing. The way he fell down on the ice. He didn’t dare open his eyes, not wanting to see the damage that was caused. His thighs stung in pain, though he was certain that they weren’t bleeding or damaged, judging by the way the most pain he felt was in his bum. That wet ice beneath him creeping through his denim jeans.

He took a moment to compose himself, before opening his eyes to see who he crashed into. And that’s when the shock hit him – it was the professional skater. The professional skater sat on the floor before him, gripping his leg tightly, eyes squeeze shut in, presumably, pain. Panic rose in his throat. Had he ruined this man’s career? Had he injured him?

Oh, God.

“Oh my God.” Erwin spoke, softly at first, before his voice rose. “Oh my God, are you okay?” He yelled out, sensing his friends skating across the rink to him. He wanted to stand up and help, but he couldn’t steady his footing on the slippy ice below him. Other skaters were slowing down to look at the commotion. He didn’t know what to do.

* * *

“Oh my God,” The blonde man exclaimed for the fifth time, the panic evident on his face. “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.”

Levi looked over with disgust plaguing his vision, not meaning to look so harshly at this innocent man. He knew it was an accident, but he was pissed. He was doing so well, his leg feeling good, his jumps landed perfectly. But now he was laid on the ground, a harsh shooting pain spiking through his injured leg. He couldn’t even find the energy to reply, massaging the pain out. And luckily enough, it did seem to melt he more he massaged over it. At least it wasn’t broken.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry.” He said, again. There were almost tears in this man’s eyes.

But Levi needed to focus on himself first, and so ignored the apologies. He took a moment to breath in, ignoring the new people who were approaching, pretending other skaters hadn’t stopped to watch over what was happening. With an intake of breath, Levi began to shift his body. He couldn’t just stay here – he needed to get up and rest. He was certain that his own boots crashed into that man somewhere, though he did seem pretty unperturbed by any injuries sustained, so he couldn't have hit him that hard. A crash on the ice from a normal height was never too painful; but from a jump? Levi definitely needed to focus on himself now.

He turned onto his side, attempting to use his left leg to guide him to an upright position. He couldn’t do it straight away, his leg faltering slightly. The other man behind him was now trying to get up too, though his lack of experience on the ice was all too obvious now, unable to even get the pick of his skate in the ground to steady his feet. Only a moment later did more voices appear from the side-lines, and Levi noted a flustered Farlan dashing across the ice in just his winter boots. No one had bothered to stop him despite the strict rule of only skates on the ice. But Levi was glad for some support, just wanting to get the fuck away from this mishap.

“Levi,” Farlan said, a sense of urgency in his voice, awkwardly rushing to his friend, slipping in his ordinary shoes. “You alright? What the hell happened?”

Levi grunted in pain as he hoisted himself upright, feeling his weight cripple on his twisted leg, “I’m fine. I need to get off. I need to walk this off.”

Farlan wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist, though the latter didn’t really need that level of support. He could easily drag himself from this; the pain seemed immediately less aggressive when he took the weight off it on the cold ground. “What happened?” Farlan repeated, watching as two other people joined their small huddle on the ice, fussing around the blonde man on the floor.

“He crashed into me when I was landing.” Levi said, sternly.

The blonde man was now stood on the ice, after being pulled up by a petite blonde woman, and a man even taller than the blonde was. Though he was incredibly tall himself; even more so in the skates. Nonetheless, he appeared smaller as he looked over Farlan and Levi once again, guilt plaguing his vision. “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t see you turning there-”

Levi snapped his eyes around aggressively, not wanting to deal with shitfucks like this right now, “Well, you shouldn’t come on the ice without any experience. You could’ve fucking killed me; and you’ve fucked my leg up too. You shouldn’t be skating if you don’t even know how the hell to get up.”

The blonde man nodded along in agreement, “I am so sorry. You’re right, I need more practice. I should’ve been watching where I was going.”

Levi scoffed harshly, “Practice? You need to figure out how to even stand in your skates off the ice. I won’t be skating for months now. As if this time of year couldn’t get any shitter.”

“Hey.” The taller man snapped, “Don’t need to be a dick about it. Accidents happen, alright? I’m sure Erwin here didn’t get off without a bruise or two either. You’re standing now, it can’t be too bad.”

Levi scoffed, “You don’t know a fucking thing. You can’t even move without clinging onto each other. How the hell is that safe?”

“How the hell is it safe to skate around all fancy like you are in a public rink at Christmas time?” The tall man snapped back, clearly trying to defend this so-called Erwin guy.

But Levi couldn’t deal with it, snapping back himself. “How the hell am I meant to fucking practice when my own rink gets closed so you shitty Christmas idiots can skate around and injure people?!”

“Look,” Erwin interrupted, “Please don’t argue about this, everyone. It’s clearly my fault, and I want to make it up to you as an apology. How about I buy you both a mulled wine, or hot chocolate to apologise? Maybe your leg will feel better after you sit off the ice for a bit.”

“It won’t just _get better_.” Levi shook his head, “I don’t want your stupid apologies. I want to get the hell away from you, and don’t want to see you on the ice again.”

Farlan felt himself sigh, knowing this side of Levi all too well. He had fallen out with his friend many times, and ended up shouting like this for hours. It never achieved anything, and he knew that. Plus a free drink sounded good right now – he knew sitting down would help Levi, and he could sense the injury was nowhere near as bad as it first appeared, noting how his friend was able to subtly lean against it slightly.

“Oh come on Levi,” Farlan spoke in a hushed voice, “A drink might be good. Warm you up, give your leg a rest. Could get a shot in it too, right? They do kind of owe you now.”

Levi looked over at the man before him once again, trying not to focus on his looks, keeping that annoyance present in his mind. But there was something charming about the blonde man that did almost kill him, and Levi was annoyed for letting himself think that way. However, after such an ordeal, perhaps a drink with a good looking man wouldn't do him any harm? Of course, he would have to keep up the annoyed and injured exterior. “Right, fine.” Levi snapped, feigning forced agreement, “Take us for a shitty drink then. I want alcohol, though. Not cheap mulled wine. I want something strong. Hell knows, I need it.”

The blonde man smiled back, acting as though he had accomplished something great. Levi glanced over at his two friends, who were also weirdly smirking at this new decision. “Wonderful. Do you need any help getting off the ice?”

Levi scowled, “I’m certain I can move myself. It’s obviously you that needs some help.”

The blonde man laughed at that, clearly trying to lighten the situation. Levi watched on as he opened his mouth to a wide smile, moving to cling back onto his friends out of fear of crashing into someone once again. Levi tried not to look over at him too much, shifting awkwardly out of the embrace that Farlan had him in, pushing his body to the side of the rink. He wanted to turn back and see that face smiling again. A very unusual feeling settled in the pit of his stomach when he thought about it; something he very rarely felt. For anyone.

As he began to move again, he noted how his leg didn’t hurt anywhere near as badly as it had at first. It felt like he had probably just pulled a muscle. But he wasn’t exactly going to admit that just yet; he didn’t want to come across weak or anything. He wanted this new man to think he was strong, sturdy, capable. Though he wasn’t exactly sure why he felt that way.

It was clear Farlan was thinking about the new man as well, leaning in close as they headed to their bench to take Levi’s boots off. “Hey, it might be good he crashed into you.”

Levi scowled, untying the laces, swapping his footwear for some trainers. "Yeah, really good he nearly fucked my leg up again."

Farlan ignored the pissed off tone, wanting to move on. “He’s cute, right?” He teased, “I know your type, Levi. Tall, tall, and tall…”

“Shut. Up.” Levi snapped, zipping his bag up harshly. “He nearly killed me, Farlan. I don’t give a shit if he’s tall or good looking. I want a free drink to forget about what happened. Then I’ll never see him again, I can promise you that now. I will not see this man again.”

Farlan found himself laughing lightly, “Okay, Levi. Whatever you say. All I’ll say is that he might make December a bit more fun for you; you never know.”

And whilst Levi was almost certain that he wouldn’t see this man again after the drink, he couldn’t help but ponder what Farlan had just said. He was good looking, that was for sure. And he did have a nice smile. And even though he was clumsy and did almost kill him… All Levi was saying is that he wouldn’t mind if someone who looked like that crashed into him again. Maybe this small drink could be made into something a little more fun? 

The feeling welcomed Levi warmly in his stomach once again as Erwin approached, a grin on his face, woolly hat pulled over his years. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name earlier."

Levi looked up at those glistening eyes, blue as ice. "It's Levi. Levi Ackerman."

Despite the coldness of the blue, something warm sparkled behind them. "Levi. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Erwin Smith."

 _Erwin Smith_ , Levi echoed in his mind. This is definitely something he'd remember.


End file.
